Episode 1: Birth of a Hero!
is the first episode in the Dog Days series. It mainly involves the introduction of the protagonist in the series. It aired on April 2, 2011. Summary Shinku Izumi makes a promise with his best friend Rebecca to go flower viewing during the last three days of spring break. However, while he is alone trying out some acrobatic moves in school, a dog appears and opens a magical portal while Shinku is in mid-air, resulting in him jumping through the portal with the dog. He arrives in the land of Flonyard, and is greeted by a beautiful girl, albeit with bestial features like dog ears and tail. The girl, who introduces herself as Princess Millhiore, requests for his assistance, which he agrees to and becomes the Princess' Hero, in order to drive away the forces of Galette which seeks to invade Biscotti. Plot ﻿The story began with Princess Leonmitchelli discussing the current operations of their Gallete Lion Army with General Godwin. As the weather was unfavorable, the plan was to give their troops ample food and rest before proceeding to the designated target the following day. Their goal was to completely defeat the Biscotti Republic. ﻿That same night, the elites of Biscotti held a emergency meeting to discuss the attack of Mion Fortress, where the Lion Army was going to attack. Since Biscotti had begun to lose the past few battles, the members were becoming worried of capture of Filianno Castle. Due to the severity of the situation, the Princess of Biscotti suggested using their last option: summoning a hero. ﻿Back on earth, Shinku Izumi is introduced preparing for school at about 7:55 am. He then meets up with Rebecca Anderson by jumping off the room to the road below. The two discuss their plans for the upcoming spring break. Since Shinku's parents were usually on business trips, he announced that his plan was to go home to Cornwall, Britain to see them. Shinku also told Rebecca that he was planning to train for the "Iron Athletics" championship qualifiers in July. His plan was to get advanced enough to achieve a first place victory, rather than second place in the previous competition. When the two finally got to school, Shinku explained that his parents would be coming back home for the final few days of spring break, and that she and her family were invited to stay at their house in Wakayana, and that Nanami was also invited. Shinku added that the cherry trees were blossoming, so it was an ideal time to go. As the two parted, a dog with a sword in its mouth hid around the corner of some hedges, spying on Shinku. ﻿Towards the end of the school day, the student president made a speech on the school's stage, Shinku was running outside to take his equipment. When questioned by an adult, he replied that he was trying to catch a plane. In his thoughts, Shinku revealed that although he liked Japan and the city, it didn't suit his athletic needs well. When performing acrobatic moves midair off school, a dog appeared and, to Shinku's horror opened a portal using a sword, causing Shinku to fall helplessly into the portal. Despite enduring quite a ride and an unconfortable ride, Shinku is soon greeted by a beautiful girl, who had a furry ears and a tail.. ﻿The girl then introduced herself as Millhefiori Firianno Biscotti, the princess of the Biscotti Republic, and that he was the hero that she summoned. She added that he had arrived in the world Flognarde in Filianno territory. Shinku, in response, introduced himself as Shinku Izumi. Just as the Princess began to explain the situation, fireworks exploded in the sky, marking the beginning of the battle at Poporo Fortress. She informed him that the Biscotti Republic was at war with a neighboring nation. Down at the battlefield, the Lion Army was laying siege to the Biscotti fortress. Using ladder, the Lion Army's troops overwhelmed Biscotti's and the gate to Filianno was opened. Millhe introduced Shinku to her Cellkull, Harlan, and the two pursued the Lion Army's advance. She explained that Biscotti and Gallete had fought numerous times over the previous years, and that since they were losing battles, they had only one chance to prevent capture. As the battle continued, the broadcasting announcers kept live tabs of the battle commencing at the Filianno Lake Field, which was proving to be a challenge compared to the 20 minute victory at Poporo Fortress. As the heated battle continued, the members of Biscotti's council were becoming worried of the overwhelming enemy troops, as some had even nearly made it to the course's end, but were fought off by Eclair and Lorrain Martinozzi. ﻿Confused on the events of the battle, Millhe explained to Shinku that combatants did not die or get injured on the battlefield under the rules, and that competitions were usually held for enjoyment. To assist the Biscotti Republic, Shinku accepted the summons of Millhe as Biscotti's hero. In return, Millhe thanked him, and the two headed towards Filianno Castle for equipment. As word got out of the hero's appearance, most combatants were surprised. In the end, Princess Millhefiori gave a short introduction of the hero, characterizing him as brilliant and spectacular, and Shinku was set on the battlefield. New Characters Category:Episodes This includes characters that were introduced (named and seen). Earth * Shinku Izumi * Rebecca Anderson Biscotti * Millhiore Firianno Biscotti * Eclair Martinozzi * Lorrain Martinozzi * Harlan * Tatsumaki Gallete * Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois * Godwin Dorure * Framboise Charley * Bernard Sablage * Violet Amaretto New Places This includes places that were introduced (named and seen). Earth: * Kinokawa City, Japan * Kinokawa International School Biscotti: * Filianno Castle * Poporo Fortress * Filianno Lake Field Category:Season 1 Episodes